The Celebration of the True Millenium
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: Okay, I know it's a bit too early, but I felt like writing it. This includes Koushiro and Hikari romance. Why am I writing this? Because I just wanted to, uhkay? Please read, it's nice, actually. ^_^; R/R as usual. Hikari T~


**The Celebration of the True Millenium **

A young man stood in front of a full-length mirror, his eyes scanned himself from top to bottom. He wasn't as tall as the others; he wasn't as handsome either. But, his boyish qualities kept the girls smiling. And his intelligence was a definite plus. His hand ran through his light reddish-brown hair and he sighed. All his hopes and dreams on a certain girl were seemingly dead. The feeling of love never rushed passed the girl, so why did she still talk to him? He was the kitten dashing for the string; she was the one to pull it away. Why did he still hang off of her? He believed he had a chance.

"Hey, c'mon already." Taichi's voice called out from the other side of the door.

He took another look at himself, his black pants falling over his matching black shoes; his white shirt tucked in neatly, his hair combed perfectly. Something was missing. And he didn't know what it was. Sighing on the fact that he's so forgetful, he opened the door to find Yamato, Taichi, and Jyou waiting.

"Ready?" They asked in unison. 

"Yeah, yeah," was his answer.

Never in his life has he felt the urge to find a dark corner and sit in it, just waiting for death to find him. Maybe not death, but he still felt sick to his stomach. No one knew of his crush, no one even asked if he had one. That only made it harder for him to see the girl of his dreams. The one who carried the Crest of Light, the one who loved photography, the one who seemingly belonged to Takeru. Jealousy filled his soul when he saw Hikari talk to him. But, being the gentleman he was, he didn't say or show anything. He carried on with his life as if he never saw it.

"You sure are silent, Koushiro." Jyou pointed out as the guys walked down the street. "What's on your mind?"

"Stuff," he muttered, unwilling to share his feelings.

"If you need to talk, I-" Taichi started.

"I'm fine." He assured them.

If only he could tell them. If only he had Taichi's courage. Or Daisuke's flirtatious moves. Or Takeru's charm. No, he had nothing along the lines of the others'. His mind was surfing for words to say how he felt. None came to mind. Koushiro let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey, man," Yamato looked toward the shorter friend, "you look upset. Very upset…"

Koushiro kept his eyes forward on the street, "I told you, I am fine."

"Okay," Yamato shrugged.

Ah, yeah. Sure, I'm fine. Koushiro thought to himself. I've been crushing on a girl who's the sister of a guy who can beat me to a pulp in a second. She's the same girl that Daisuke loves. The same that Takeru fancies. For all I know, every guy in the world could have her. But she'd never pass a thought about me. This is not like me. I cannot think about this. I am supposed to be the one who thinks of the rational explanations of various things; such as the Digital World and it's happenings. I can't fall in love…

The five guys arrived at the park, lines of lights decorating the paths. Koushiro glanced around, streamers, lights, food, and confetti… No sign of Hikari. They took a seat at a nearby bench and began to talk about the celebration. 

It was New Year's Eve, the Celebration of the True Millenium. The computer whiz had promised himself that he would loosen up and make himself more exciting to get to the girl he wished to claim. Call it his New Year's Resolution, if you will. Still, he wasn't quite sure if he could carry through with what he wanted. He still loved working on the computers and he wasn't going to give up that passion any time soon.

"Hey, Squirt!" Yamato greeted his little brother.

"Hi." He grinned.

"Great," Koushiro muttered. "I'm not going to hold a grudge…"

"Hey, Koushiro." Takeru waved.

He nodded as a reply.

Everyone started to show up, some dressed in formal attire, other on the more laid-back style. Either way, they were smiling and anxious to start the party. True, it was chilly in the park, but there was always a small house to warm up in near the area. 

"Ten-twenty-four." Jyou announced.

"About an hour and a half…" Koushiro sighed.

The tradition for New Years was to kiss someone at midnight. Who did Koushiro wish to kiss? Take a wild guess…

"Hikari! Hi!" Takeru called out and broke Koushiro's thoughts.

The girl smiled brightly and waved, Daisuke was beside her, practically hanging off her every move. And as usual, her camera was around her neck. 

Koushiro stood up and smiled kind of dazedly, "Hi, Hikari."

"Hiya, Koushi'," Hikari waved with her fingers.

His smile faded into a crooked grin, his heart melting at her words.

Time passed by very fast… The group of friends danced and danced and ate and ate and laughed and laughed until they were too tired to stand up.

"Ha, will you look at that," Yamato laughed, "Sora and Taichi still have energy." He pointed to the dance floor where they were dancing hastily to the beat. 

Jyou glanced at his watch, "Eleven-thirty-seven." He declared.

Hikari and Miyako giggled, "The town crier." They joked.

Mimi yawned and leaned against Jyou's chair, "I wish midnight would hurry up and get here."

"You said it, Mimi." Iori groaned. They were surprised that the younger kid of the DigiDestined team was still up. 

"You could always-" Daisuke started.

"I'm not that tired, Daisuke." Iori warned.

"Fine, fine."

Koushiro looked around nervously. He was wondering if anyone asked Hikari if they could kiss her when the time came. Laughing silently at himself, he started to list out the possibilities: Daisuke for one probably asked three months in advance. Takeru could have asked in his polite manner during the time they were dancing. Willis also had the chance to ask her. Heck, even Iori could've asked her! He felt stupid, he had the greatest opportunity to ask Hikari when they were slow dancing, but he couldn't even force out the words "Thanks" after they stopped. 

"Hey, Koushi'?" Hikari sat down in the chair beside him.

A smirk appeared on his face. He loved it when she called him Koushi'. "Yes, Hikari?"

She looked down and folded her hands on her lap, "Well, um… I kind of noticed how distant you seem."

"Distant?"

"Yeah, I don't want to annoy you, but, can I ask what's wrong?"

Yeah, 'Kari. You can. You can and I will say it's you. You will say, "What?" And I will explain how madly in love I am with you. You will scream, laugh at me, and make a remark of how I have no chance with you, not even in my dreams. Then you will leave me to be forever pathetic. And whenever you see me you will laugh and remember my words and laugh again. Koushiro thought.

"Koushiro?"

"Huh? I-I'm sorry."

Hikari looked into his eyes, "Tell me what's wrong. Please?"

"To tell you the truth…" he started, "it's you."

"What?"

Well, so far his prophecy is coming true.

"I-I don't know how to explain it, Hikari. You drive me crazy when you look at me. You make my heart skip a beat when you talk to me. And I practically melt every time you call me "Koushi'"." Koushiro said quickly. He blushed and added, "And I think it's 'cause I love you."

Hikari froze, her cheeks a deep cerise.

"I'm sorry." He choked out. Practically falling out of his chair, the embarrassed young man took his leave and walked down the lighted path.

"Hikari? What's wrong with him?" Miyako asked when she noticed he left.

"He…" she gulped, "I guess he loves me." Another shade of red appeared on her cheeks as she chased after him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Koushiro thought aloud. His head was bowed and his hands were placed in his pockets.

"Koushiro!" 

He stopped and turned around.

Hikari stood with her arms to her side, her cheeks were still a gentle pink, and her head was tilted slightly to the right.

"What?" Koushiro managed to ask.

"Why did you walk away?"

"…A fool doesn't wait for others to tell him to leave."

"You're not a fool."

"Oh, but I am, Hikari."

"In what ways?" She asked, her voice calm and soothing.

"In ways that you wouldn't understand." Koushiro shifted his weight from foot to foot. 

"I understand that you're embarrassed of your words." She said quietly.

Koushiro blinked, "And you come to this conclusion because?"

"Because you're afraid that if I don't love you back," Hikari looked up at him, "something might break inside of you?"

"…" He hung his head.

The girl scuffed the floor with her shoe, "I'm sorry that I caused this to be so… confusing, Koushiro."

No answer.

"If it would help any…"

Silence.

"Well, if it'd help, I'd like to say that you're a great friend."

"Friend." He repeated like an echo. The word pained his heart and mind.

"And…" She tried to start again.

"And I'm just a friend." Koushiro said, "And only a friend. Right?"

"Eleven-fifty-six!!" Jyou cried out in a happy tone.

"But-" Hikari stepped towards her friend.

"No, forget it. I'm sorry I even mentioned my feelings. I know they mean nothing to you."

"But!"

"I said to drop it, Hikari! Must you break my heart even more!" Koushiro told her a little fiercely. 

"Would you just let me talk?" She pleaded.

"If my pain brings you joy," he remarked coldly.

"I don't like to see you like this." Hikari took another step towards him, "Your words are so pain-filled and cold. Not like they used to be. And you seem so upset with me. You've never gotten upset with me. Even your eyes tell me that you're hurt. Do you think I want to make that worse?

"I do like you, Koushiro," she continued, "I like your cheer and intelligence. The way you used to act around me, when you weren't so distant."

"You…" Koushiro eyed the girl, "like me?"

A giggle came into the silence. "I guess I do." She answered.

"Eleven-fifty-eight!" Jyou and Mimi said together.

Koushiro turned to her and asked nervously, "Hikari? Would you take it into consideration to… to…"

"Spit it out, Koushi'." She laughed.

"Y'know about the whole… kiss your partner at midnight thing?" 

"Uh huh."

"Can I- that is… if you would let me. I mean," he stuttered.

"Eleven-fifty-nine!"

"Hikari," he tried again, "can I…"

A few moments of silence passed. Then the counting began from twenty.

"Hikari…"

"Twenty!!!"

"Would you"

"Nineteen!" 

"Be…"

"Eighteen!"

"M-m-mine?"

"Seventeen!"

Their eyes met and a faint smile crossed Hikari's lips.

"Sixteen!"

Another step towards each other and they were only inches apart.

"Fifteen!" 

Koushiro linked his right hand with her left, then the same with his right. 

"Fourteen!"

"Koushiro…" Hikari smiled.

"Thirteen!!"

"I want to tell you,"

"Twelve!!"

"That I love you, too."

"Eleven!"

Hikari and Koushiro smiled again, their eyes never leaving each other.

"Ten!"

"Koushi', what is your New Year's Resolution?"

"Nine!"

"I wanted to get away from computers," he started.

"Eight!"

"To be with you." He finished.

"Seven!"

She blushed.

"Six! … Five! … Four! … Three!"

"The Beginning of the True Millenium…" Koushiro whispered.

"Two!"

"I'm glad to spend it with you." Hikari said gently.

"One!"

Koushiro leaned forward a little and let his lips touch hers. A moment of bliss carried through the lip-lock and Hikari's warmth calmed his mind.

"Happy New Year!!!!!!!" People screamed out. Whistles, claps, and other cheers echoed afterwards.

The boy stepped back to break the kiss, both of their cheeks were red, but they just smiled. Koushiro was looking forward to this year. After all, the girl he loved turned out to love him too. Despite all the could-have-been's like Takeru and Daisuke, he had lucked out, and was happy. 

The fireworks display was magical. Hikari and Koushiro spent time just looking up to watch the colors illuminate the darkened sky. And that, was how they spent the Celebration of the True Millenium together.

The End? ^_^


End file.
